The Good Die Young
by JamieCalladine
Summary: A self written short fanfic about Rue's reaping.


The velvet sun was in the phase of setting, brushing softly over the lightly swaying branches of District 11's orchards. It was mid-July, so the thick, solid branches were coated in a deep sea of candescent green leaves, with the wind whistling ever so softly as it passes through their tender grips. The day begins to lose its grasp over the orchard, allowing the gentle, yellow light of the burning Sun to retract over the plethora of luscious summer trees, and once the soulful glow has reached halfway between the huge city that is District 11, and the large, deep green expanse of foliage, a harmonic, 4 note tune is sung beautifully from the top of a particularly large tree, and begins to resonate from tree top to tree top, replaying over and over as the Mockingjays nested in the trees pick up the angelic voice, and repeat it across the District. This is the voice of Rue.

Rue is a mere 12 years old, despite being the eldest of 6 children in her family, and she will be the first of the 6 children to face the horror of a Reaping. She has been dreading tomorrow for all her life. Her entire 12 years have been directed towards this moment, and although barely 12, in only her first year, her name would have been entered for Reaping 10 times. 1, as required, then a further 6 are added for the obtaining of tessera for herself and her 5 younger siblings, then 1 for her mother, 1 for her father, and 1 for her elderly grandmother, who pleaded and begged so much that Rue not take out a tessera for her, but in the end, Rue's love for her family will win over any situation. The tune she sang represents quitting time in her orchard of District 11, and once heard, the 2,000 workers, slaving away in that particular orchard, hear this everyday and know what it is… what it represents. To you, it may just be the whistle that signifies the end of a laborious work shift; however to the residents of District 11, it means so much more than that. It means the precious 8 hours of sleep they get per day has begun. It means that for just 8 short hours, they can escape the lash of the cruel peacekeepers, and slip into a fantasy dreamland only attained by 16 hours a day of wishing you were anywhere else in the world. That 4 note song… it represents freedom. However, to Rue, it simply means that the Reaping is one day closer to consuming her life.

In fear, she hasn't slept properly in weeks, however, as with everyday during the Harvest, at 10pm, she skilfully manoeuvres down the tree she was nestled in, and using quick concise steps, avoids the bounty of fallen fruits that is still left to be retrieved from the scorched ground. Rue's station is fairly near the back of the orchard, it's only a 10 minute walk from the orchard to the outskirts of District 11, and from there, half an hour on foot to her home, but she walks to and from the orchard everyday with her family, so it's not too bad of a journey. She hopes to get some sleep tonight, and unexpectedly, her wish is granted! Her father notices her stumbling drowsily across the cobbled street that leads through District 11, and scoops her up in his huge, muscular arms. Soon enough, she drifts off in to a dream inhabited by rich wildlife, she dreams she is perched on a branch, high up in a tree that towers well over 1000 feet, surrounded by Mockingjays, as they sing sultry lullabies to her, as she brushes their feathers with her tiny digits. This is Rue's favourite kind of dream. One that she wishes, oh so much, that she could just sit in, forever. However, The Hunger Games make sure to shatter that dream, just like every other that has ever formulated in her complex, little mind.

She is awoken by her mother's silky, dark skin, lightly sweeping her cheek. After a few minutes, Rue recognises her 10 year old sister, Daisy's luminous eyes fixated on her tear stained face. Without uttering a single word, Daisy meanders over to Rue, and places a necklace of grass around her neck. Attached to the necklace is a hand carved 'Rue' flower, which Daisy etched herself. When the time comes, Rue begrudgingly dons a frilly, pink skirt, that just about flows down to her knees, and wears her necklace with pride. A siren is heard, not far from Rue's home. "This is it." She thinks, as she and her family start to walk, single file, down the narrow road leading to the centre of town. When they are relatively close, as she is the only one of age in her family, Rue is herded into a separate group, containing flocks of girls her age, but not before she fires off one quick kiss on her grandmother's cheek. The wait is painful, but Rue is a smart girl, and knows that one way or the other, she'll be seeing her family soon, and although she knows the odds are not in her favour, this comforts her. Her heart almost hits the ground when District 11's melancholy escort, Donatello, plunges his hand deep into the ocean of female slips, and pulls out a single, immaculate, white envelope. Her life hangs on his lips, and she concentrates with the upmost intensity on the lips that could change her life forever, or end it. Everything around her flutters to white, as the delicate handwriting is read out in Donatello's deep, malevolent voice…

"Rue."


End file.
